


Reprimands

by Aria_Breuer



Category: LEGO Star Wars - All Media Types, LEGO The Lord of the Rings
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Darth Vader has seen a lot in the LEGO universe. So, why is he berated by two hobbits, who are causing mischief?AU involving LEGO LOTR and LEGO Star Wars canon characters.





	Reprimands

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and “Star Wars”. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, George Lucas, and Disney. All canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.
> 
> *.*.*
> 
> Here is another fanfic inspired by my Plot Generated Summaries. :)

Darth Vader had seen a lot in his day. The LEGO universe just wasn’t complete without his helping… hands! He meant that literally since he only had black clawed hands to support him. He roamed through his ship in search of something. It wasn’t enough that he had to be here. Didn’t anybody have railings here?

“What is this? Trespassers?” Vader said, surprised to see the two hobbits approach.

“Forgive us, sir,” the curly, brown-haired hobbit said. “We’re Frodo Baggins!”

“And Pippin Took!” the golden-haired hobbit introduced himself. He clicked his chin with his pale claw. “Or is it Frodo and Pippin?”

“You are wasting my time! What are you doing here?” Vader brandished his red beamed lightsaber, startling the hobbits.

“We didn’t do anything! Don’t trouble us, sir,” Frodo cried out in fright.

“We just wanted this fish!” Pippin said, tossing a fish behind him. He looked back, watching a stormtrooper trip over the fish, slide across the floor, and finally crash towards a wall.

“Enough of this! You are my prisoners now, traitors!” Vader said, chuckling. “Nothing will stand in our way. Got it?”

“Got it,” Frodo and Pippin said, nervous.

“In fact, why don’t we help you out,” Pippin said, as he and Frodo led Vader over to the entrance to the garbage masher.

“Yes, we believe there’s something down there!” Frodo said, winking at Pippin.

“Where? I don’t see anything! Whoa!” Vader cried, falling into the garbage masher. He emerged from the slimy water in vain. “I’ll get those hobbits if it’s the last thing I do!”

.

Frodo and Pippin laughed in triumph. Frodo sighed, shaking his head. Well, at least Vader would be all right… or so he hoped. He followed Pippin towards their ship in wonder. Something didn’t feel right.

“Hey Pippin, do you think Vader will make it?” Frodo asked, concerned.

“We won’t if we don’t get out of here. Now, come on!” Pippin said, climbing aboard their ship.

“I just think that we forgot something… ahhh!” Frodo jumped at the sight of Vader running straight towards them.

“I have you now!” Vader screeched, brandishing his red beamed lightsaber again.

“Pippin, let’s go!” Frodo said, boarding the ship.

“I told you so!” Pippin cried, steering this ship away from the star destroyer and through a portal. He sighed, glad that was over. “Now, maybe Vader won’t follow us.”

“Hmm!” Frodo looked up at the sky. There was Vader’s ship, jumping out of hyperspace. The hobbit sighed. “Just another day in paradise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
